Breathing masks conventionally comprise a facepiece made of rubber, synthetic rubber or flexible resin and a head harness. The head harness straps are sometimes permanently secured to the mask but it is preferred to have them removable. A variety of connectors have been used to removably connect harness straps to masks but they are complex and may require special tools for assembly and disassembly.